A volume flow for filling an airbag of a vehicle is usually generated with the aid of a hot gas generator or with the aid of a pyrotechnical inflator, with the aid of a cold gas storage or a hybrid gas generator. A hot gas generator, for example, includes squibs, which, in the event of an accident, receive a signal for spark ignition from a control unit. As a result of the combustion of the squibs, hot gases are formed which directly fill an airbag. In the case of a cold gas storage, gas is stored in a pressure vessel and is tightly closed with the aid of a bursting disk. In the event of an accident, the bursting disk is externally destroyed. The gas which is stored under a very high pressure subsequently enters the airbag. In a hybrid gas generator, the gas generation with the aid of pyrotechnics as in the hot gas generator is combined with the gas supply with the aid of a cold gas generator. In this context there exists a variant in which the gas is mixed with the cold gas of the cold gas generator in order to cool the hot gas in the pyrotechnic generation. This makes it possible to dispense with complicated measures for cooling the otherwise hot gas. Another variant in airbag systems having multi-stage hybrid gas generators includes one stage of the gas generator supplying gas with the aid of pyrotechnic means, and a further stage of the gas generator supplying gas with stored gas, i.e., in the form of cold gas. It is unimportant here whether the hot gas or the cold gas acts as first stage.
DE 20 2006 006 965 U1 provides a pressure accumulator, valve and distribution unit as a portable or fixedly installable device for an urgent (abrupt) and recoilless release of larger amounts of compressed air or gas stored under pressure for various technical applications.